Intravenous needle and cannula insertion are mainstay procedures within modern medicine. They are essential components of both drug delivery and blood sampling for diagnostic purposes. Despite the fact that intravenous needle insertion, especially in forearm veins, is one of the most commonly practiced medical procedures, it is notorious for being an unmastered technique. Many patients are poked several times before the needle is successfully inserted and there is often great variability in adeptness among medical personal with regard to their needle insertion skills. Accordingly, there is a need to automate needle insertion to lessen the dependence on skilled technicians, decrease procedure time, and to reduce errors during intravenous needle and cannula insertion procedures.